starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gwiezdne wojny Część V: Imperium kontratakuje
Gwiezdne Wojny Część V: Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) jest drugim filmem z serii Gwiezdnych Wojen. Światowa premiera filmu miała miejsce 21 maja 1980 roku. W roku 1997 film doczekał się re-edycji, a na rok 2007 planowana jest edycja 3D. Akcja osadzona jest 3 lata po wydarzeniach poprzedniej części sagi. Sojusz Rebeliantów stawia czoła siłom Imperium na Hoth. Po bitwie Luke Skywalker rozpoczyna swoje szkolenie u Yody, mistrza Jedi ukrywającego się na bagiennej planecie Dagobah. Leia wraz z Hanem Solo oraz dwójką robotów udają się na Bespin, gdzie ostatecznie Han zostaje pojmany przez mrocznego lorda. w mieście w chmurach Luke stacza pojedynek w wyniku którego traci dłoń, lecz ocala życie. Dawno, dawno temu w odległej Galaktyce... right|thumb|200px|Plakat promujący film Imperium Kontratakuje w [[wikipedia:Polska|Polsce w 1982.]] Napisy początkowe Streszczenie Poszukiwania Skywalkera Bitwa o Hoth Przeznaczenie Jedi Miasto w Chmurach Pojedynek z Mrocznym Lordem Luke wyczuł że jego przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie i odleciał z Dagobah.Luke wylądował na Bespin gdzie stoczył walkę z Darthem Vaderem w której Vader odciął mu rękę i powiedział mu że jest jego ojcem.Luke mu nie uwierzył i skoczył w dół Vader myślał że Luke zginał . Tymczasem Luke chwycił się lewą ręką i zawołał Leię . Sokół milenium polecial po Luke'a .Robot dorobił mu protezę. Pamiętne cytaty Luke, I am your father Pojawienia Obsada *Luke Skywalker .... Mark Hamill *Han Solo .... Harrison Ford *Księżniczka Leia .... Carrie Fisher *Lando Calrissian .... Billy Dee Williams *C-3PO .... Anthony Daniels *Darth Vader .... David Prowse *Chewbacca .... Peter Mayhew *R2-D2 .... Kenny Baker *Yoda .... Frank Oz, Kathryn Mullen *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi .... Alec Guinness *Boba Fett .... Jeremy Bulloch *Głos Boby Fetta .... Jason Wingreen, Temuera Morrison (tylko wydanie DVD) *Lobot .... John Hollis *Wampa .... Des Webb, Howie Weed (tylko ponowne wydanie z roku 1997) *Głos Imperatora .... Clive Revill, Ian McDiarmid (tylko wydanie DVD) *Imperator .... Nieznany aktor, Ian McDiarmid (tylko wydanie DVD) *Admiral Piett .... Kenneth Colley *General Veers .... Julian Glover *Admiral Ozzel .... Michael Sheard *Captain Needa .... Michael Culver *General Rieekan .... Bruce Boa *Zev (Łobuz 2) .... Christopher Malcolm *Wedge (Łobuz 3) .... Denis Lawson *Hobbie (Łobuz 4) .... Richard Oldfield *Dak (strzelec Luke'a .... John Morton *Janson (strzelec Wedge'a) .... Ian Liston *Major Derlin .... John Ratzenberger *Kontroler .... Jerry Harte Załoga *Director .... Irvin Kershner *Screenplay .... Leigh Brackett and Lawrence Kasdan (adapted from a story by George Lucas) *Musical score .... John Williams Postacie *2-1B *4-LOM *Airten *Cal Alder *Jess Allashane *Wedge Antilles *Ardan *Arnet *Arnod *Bachenkall *Bewil *Jerrol Blendin *Vildar Blin *Bossk *Brandei *Bursk *Cabbel *Trey Callum *Lando Calrissian *Cecius *Chewbacca *Chyler *Dainsom *Tarrin Datch *Dengar *Derdram *Bren Derlin *Desanne *Drazin *E-3PO *Edian *Toryn Farr *Ledick Firest *Fixit *Bent Gavler *Iolan Gendarr *Groggin *Grugnak *Nala Hetsime *Reyé Hollis *Willrow Hood *Hudiss *IG-88B *IG-88D *Tigran Jamiro *Wes Janson *Jerjerrod *K-3PO *Kebyc *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Derek Klivian *Kuep *Lennox *Tenk Lenso *Lobot *Maer *Dodson Makraven *Merril *Tarn Mison *M'kae *Utris M'Toc *Narthax *Romas Navander *Lorth Needa *Neff *Nemet *Nevar *Kesin Ommis *One-Arm *Leia Organa *Kendal Ozzel *Palpatine *Sate Pestage *Lee Phenets *Firmus Piett *Corman Quien *R-3PO *R3-A2 *R3-Y2 *R5-M2 *Dak Ralter *Cive Rashon *Retwin *Tamizander Rey *Carlist Rieekan *Zev Senesca *Wyron Serper *Sheckil *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Starck *Suba *Milo Thirk *Treva Horme *Ugloste *Darth Vader *Shawn Valdez *Kit Valent *Vandolay *Maximilian Veers *Venka *Jeroen Webb *WED-1016 *Winged Gundark *Wiorkettle *Yoda *Zuckuss Gatunki człekokształtne *Gandowie *Ludzie *Imzig *Snivvian *Trandoshan *Ugnaught *Wookiee Lokacje *Anoat *Bespin **BesGas trzy **Miasto w chmurach ***Kompleks apartapentów Miasta w Chmurach ***Miasteczko portowe **Platforma życiowa spa *Dagobah *Hoth **Baza Echo *Pas asteroid Hoth *Ord Mantell *Tatooine Statki i pojazdy *All Terrain Armored Transport *All Terrain Scout Transport *BTL Y-wing *EF76 Nebulon-B *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought *''Firespray''-class starship *GR-75 *''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer *''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer *''Lambda''-class T-4a *''Praetor''-class Star Battlecruiser *Predator I Probe-Mate *Storm IV Twin-Pod *T-47 *T-65 X-wing *TIE/ln *TIE/sa *TIE/sh *YT-1300 Inne Stworzenia *Smokowąż *Bogwing *Tauntaun *Space slug *Mynocki *Nudj *Sleen *Wampa Organizacje *501st Legion *Alliance Army *Alliance Military *Alliance Special Forces *Alliance to Restore the Republic *AT-AT driver *Blizzard Force *Dark Lord of the Sith *Death Squadron *Galactic Empire *Imperial Army *Imperial Navy *Imperial Navy trooper *Jedi *Jedi Master *Mining Guild *Order of the Sith Lords *Rebel Alliance Fleet *Rogue Squadron *Snowtrooper *Stormtrooper *TIE fighter pilot *Wing Guard Za kulisami Produkcja Critical reception Inne wydania Image:Empirestrikesback.jpg|Edycja specjalna z 1997 Image:ep5DVD.jpg|''Imperium Kontratakuje'' na DVD Image:VUnaltered.png|The 2006 Unaltered Edition Along with the other two films of his original Trilogy, George Lucas issued a Special Edition of The Empire Strikes Back in 1997, making a number of changes and additions, including replacing a piece of music from the closing scene. Wydanie DVD Usunięte sceny Błahostki Nowelizacja Radio drama Zobacz też Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona {en} *Bank Aktorów Star Wars {en} de:Star_Wars_Episode_V:_Das_Imperium_schl%C3%A4gt_zur%C3%BCck Kategoria:Filmy kinowe